halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bobzombie/M29 Specialized Sniper Rifle
Just on one of your points, Ajax: Yes, you can make different variants for different ammunition. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 12:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Now that is something different altogether. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 13:36, May 14, 2010 (UTC) If there is a 7.62 EMP round why would there be a seperate variant for it? Riot buster is an airpowered variant. Optional select fire. If it is a dedicated sniper weapon, no select fire switch. Better standard optics. Incedinary is a little ify. Any other questions?--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 13:55, May 14, 2010 (UTC) It shouldn't even need standard opitcs; allow the operator to pick and choose for their own mission while having flip-up iron sights. Why would you take off the select fire switch; doesn't it need a safety function? I'll concede riot buster, but for things like incendiary and EMP, just make a different bullet, not a different weapon. However, you cannot fit an EMP into a bullet, so just toss the idea. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 14:00, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and it is a DMR. It shouldn't have a squad support variant or a long range variant... nor should it be designated as a Sniper Rifle. Do some research on what Designated Marksman Rifles actually are, and when they are used, then re-write your article. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Marine Corps[COM] 14:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) You guys honestly don't help. I would like to know what I can do to fix this. Just saying "And uh... there's a reason riot police don't use air rifles as riot control weapons..." helps none whatsoever. Why don't they use them?--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 03:27, May 22, 2010 (UTC) So far as I can see, there are several problems. 1. No need to have a different weapon altogether just for a better scope; given the M392 possesses rail mounts, simply attach a more efficient sight. 2. Rate of fire is virtually inconsequential in a Sniper Rifle or Designated Marksman Rifle. Rifles of these types are meant for accurate, deliberate fire; not for suppression. Suggest removing this. 3. The M392 already has a selective fire switch. It simply isn't included in gameplay. 4. If it's a Sniper Rifle, it's not a Designated Marksman Rifle; the two are distinguished in the same way that Designated Marksmen are distinguished from dedicated Snipers. Specify what, exactly, it is. 5. Rather than HUD Integration Camera, a more proper name would be "Fibre Optic Scope," or "Electronic Scope" 6. You wouldn't have different variants of one rifle just for different types of ammunition. It would be much more logical to simply use magazines with different types of ammunition in them. Suggest removing them. 7. "Squad Support Weapon" means a Light Machine Gun. It's implausible that a DMR/Sniper Rifle would possess an LMG variant. I'd suggest removing this bit. 8. "EMP Rounds" aren't exactly plausible. Suggest you explain them well enough, or remove them outright. Counter to a few of your reasons: 1. I'll get on that. 2.It is a weapon that uses the M392 platform. I need to change this so it is a series of SOPMODs. 3.The selective fire switch is "Optional". If a dedicated sniper variant is used, no switch. 4. Explain please 5.I'll do that. 6.I'll pu that in a ammunition part. 7.See 2. 8.This part is a bit tricky. My Co-Writer ODSTHawkins came up with this concept and I'm not exactly sure what he had in mind. I'll ask him.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 18:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Nomination for Namespace For #As per above conversation, and NCF policy. #Do not insult me. 09:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC)